I Talk To The Rain
by pandamwuchan
Summary: pertemuan pertama yang aneh, dan berlanjut menjadi sebuah kedekatan yang melahirkan cinta. sebuah rahasia yang terungkap... "Cinta memang tak harus memiliki." / oneshoot :)


Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning: **Typo, AU, OOC maybe -_- oneshoot.

_Italic = flashback_

* * *

Splash...

Seorang lelaki tampan dengan iris mata berwarna emerald, terlihat berlari menyusuri jalan yang cukup sepi. Lelaki itu berlari sembari memegangi tas sekolah yang berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat basah karena diguyur hujan, serta percikan air yang tercipta karena langkah kakinya yang sedang berlari.

Hujan, hari ini hujan. Hari yang paling ia benci. Ia benci pada setiap tetes air hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi. Karena baginya, hujan itu membawa kesialan. Dan ia sangat benci dengan yang namanya hujan. Meski alasan yang terlontar dari bibirnya sangatlah tak logis. Tapi memang benar, jika ia tak pernah menyukai hujan.

"Sial..." gumamnya yang terus saja berlari.

Ia lalu merutuk. Jika saja sahabatnya, tak mengajaknya untuk ikut berpesta atas kemenangan tim basketnya, usai pulang sekolah. Ia tak mungkin pulang selarut ini, dan tak mungkin juga akan kehujanan di perjalanan.

Hari ini hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Jika seperti ini terus, ia yakin tubuhnya tak akan bertahan lama jika terus berlarian di bawah guyuran air hujan yang begitu dingin. Sempat terbesit penyesalan pada dirinya karena tak membawa sepeda kesayangannya saat ke sekolah tadi pagi.

Cukup lama berlari, ia lalu menemukan sebuah halte bis yang berada tak jauh darinya. Halte bis itu terlihat sepi. Dengan langkah cepat ia menuju halte bis itu.

_Sret_

Ia membuka kemeja sekolahnya dan memerasnya, begitu ia sudah berteduh di bawah halte bis. Ia melirik ke arah baju kaos putih polos yang ia gunakan sebagai baju dalam, kini juga sudah sangat terasa basah.

_'Mungkin jika aku buka tak apa.'_

Ia yang melihat keadaan yang saat ini begitu sepi, berniat untuk membuka bajunya juga. Namun, saat hendak membuka bajunya. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesosok gadis belia dengan rambut blond nya yang kini tengah duduk di ujung halte.

Membuatnya terkejut lalu mengurungkan niatnya dan segera duduk di bangku halte bis, menunggu hujan reda. Lama sekitar 10 menit ia menunggu hujan yang nampaknya masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Ia menjadi kesal sendiri, karena sudah sangat dirasa jikalau tubuhnya mulai menegang karena hawa dingin yang menusuk jauh ke dalam kulitnya.

Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sekilas ia melirik gadis yang duduk di ujung. Gadis itu terlihat tak kedinginan sedikitpun. Gadis itu duduk dengan santai dan fokus melihat ke arah depannya, tanpa menoleh ke arah lain sedikitpun. Padahal cuaca sangat dingin saat ini. Gadis yang aneh.

Lelaki itupun mengabaikan gadis itu. Namun lagi-lagi pandangannya harus kembali tertuju pada gadis itu, lantaran gadis itu mulai bergumam.

"Hari ini kau terlihat murung."

Ia terlihat bingung, ketika mendengar gadis itu mulai berbicara. Pada siapa gadis itu berbicara? Dirinya? Tapi ia tak kenal sedikitpun pada gadis yang baru saja ia temui hari ini. Ia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, namun terdiam karena gadis itu mulai bergumam lagi.

"Aku murung, karena rindu pada ayah."

"Kenapa tak kau datangi saja ayahmu?"

Bingung... Lelaki itu sungguh bingung. Lantaran gadis itu ternyata berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Bisa dilihat dari dirinya yang sedari tadi, bertanya dan menjawab sendiri pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

Lelaki itu pun memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis itu.

_'Gadis yang aneh.'_

**I TALK TO THE RAIN**

**.**

**.**

By. Pandamwuchan

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

"Athrun~"

Athrun merasa tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja ke matras, setelah ia mendapat pukulan tepat di pipinya.

Priiiiiiiiit...

Suara peluit pun terdengar, dan seorang pria dengan rambut pirang pendeknya, berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Athrun yang sedang terbaring di matras.

"Athrun! Apa-apaan ini? Kau tak fokus."

Athrun bangkit dari posisinya dan segera berdiri menghadap pria itu.

"Maaf, Mu _sensei_," ucapnya pada Mu sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Mu lalu melirik tajam Kira yang duduk di barisan belakang para murid laki-laki, "Kira, sudah kukatakan jangan menggoda Athrun yang sedang praktek. Apa kau ini mengalami semacam penyimpangan sosial?"

Terdengar suara cekikikan dari para siswa Archangel High School, yang saat ini mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Bahkan termasuk Kira juga ikut tertawa mendengar ucapan sensei-nya.

"Jangan tertawa, Kira!"

Kira menghentikan tawanya dan berdiri dari tempatnya, "Ahaha... _Sumimasen _Mu sensei. Aku hanya ingin melihat Athrun kalah karate saat ini, jadi aku menggodanya. Ya 'kan, Athrun," ucap Kira yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sontak membuat para siswa kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak karena tingkah Kira. Kira memang sangat senang menjahili sahabatnya, Athrun Zala.

Mu yang melihat Kira, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, "Baiklah, pelajaran olahraga kita akhiri sampai sini. Dan Kira, bawa Athrun ke UKS. Ingat UKS! Bukan gudang."

Suasana kembali riuh mendengar ucapan Mu yang mengejek Kira. Kira sangatlah jahil, pada Athrun. Tak heran jika Mu seringkali memarahinya. Para siswa kemudian keluar dari gedung olahraga untuk beristirahat. Hanya Kira dan Athrun saja yang masih berada di dalamnya.

"Kau tak apa? Pipimu merah."

Athrun lalu meninju pelan bahu Kira, "Sial, ini karenamu, Kira. Kau tahu, pukulan Nicol cukup sakit."

Kira terkekeh geli mendengarnya, ia lalu merangkul pundak Athrun.

"Padahal ia punya jari yang gemulai, mengingat dirinya seorang pianis."

"Tapi jari gemulai itu akan mengeras jika dikepal, bodoh." Athrun merutuk, kesal pada Kira karena telah membuat pipinya menjadi merah.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kemarin pestanya? Seru kan?"

Athrun menatap tajam Kira, lalu melepaskan rangkulan Kira padanya.

"Sangat buruk. Aku kehujanan, jangan kau libatkan aku lagi dalam pesta bodohmu itu," ucapnya seraya berjalan keluar gedung olahraga diikuti Kira di belakangnya.

"Itu bagus. Siapa tahu kau akan akrab dengan hujan, karena hujan mengguyurmu dengan deras, haha."

"Tidak akan, Yamato! Aku tetap akan membenci hujan."

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

"Benar-benar sial..."

Athrun mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, begitu hujan turun. Kenapa lagi-lagi harus hujan? Batinnya benar-benar merutuk. Karena ia tak membawa payung. Tapi walaupun bawa, ia pasti akan kesusahan memeganginya dalam kondisi bersepeda.

Athrun lalu memutuskan untuk kembali berteduh di halte bis yang kemarin ia jadikan tempat berteduh.

Segera ia memarkir sepedanya tepat di samping halte itu lalu berteduh. Tapi, langkahnya sempat terhenti, karena lagi-lagi ia melihat gadis yang sama dengan yang kemarin. Gadis itu mengenakan baju terusan berwarna putih yang panjangnya mencapai lututnya, dengan lengan yang panjang, sama seperti yang ia kenakan kemarin.

_'Apa gadis ini tak punya pakaian lain?'_

Athrun duduk di ujung kiri bangku halte, berjauhan dengan gadis yang duduk di ujung kanan bangku halte. Athrun diam sembari menatap hujan yang turun. Ck, sungguh... Ia benar-benar benci dengan hujan. Sempat melirik ke arah gadis itu yang juga menengadahkan kepalanya menatap hujan yang turun. Athrun yakin, pasti sebentar lagi gadis ini akan berbicara sendiri.

Tapi nyatanya, gadis itu belum ada berbicara sepatah katapun. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang pink datang menuju ke halte itu. Sepertinya gadis ini hendak berteduh juga. Gadis berambut pink itu lalu duduk di antara Athrun dan gadis blonde yang tadi. Gadis pink itu melirik Athrun lalu tersenyum simpul padanya. Athrun membalas senyuman gadis itu.

Athrun melirik sedikit ke arah gadis yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu mengenakan seragam sekolah yang berbeda darinya, ia lalu melihat lambang sekolah yang tertempel di bagian kiri dada blazer merah gadis itu.

_'Minerva High School.'_

"A-ano, apa kau dari Archangel High School?" kini gadis pink itu bertanya pada Athrun.

Athrun mengangguk, "Hm, ya itu benar."

"Apa kau kenal dengan Kira Yamato?"

"Ah, Kira adalah sahabatku. Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Athrun.

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan pelan lalu tersenyum, "Hm, Kira adalah mantan kekasihku."

Athrun terperanjat mendengarnya. Oh, ternyata ini gadis pujaan Kira yang telah membuat Kira patah hati dan galau selama 2 bulan ini. Cantik dan anggun, pantas saja Kira begitu lesu jika teman-temannya membicarakan seorang gadis. Kira masih, jatuh cinta padanya.

"Aku, ingin tahu bagaiman kabarnya saat ini." mata Gadis itu menampakkan sedikit kesedihan.

"Dia baik, meski terkadang akhir-akhir ini suka menjahiliku."

Gadis itu tertawa pelan mendengarnya, ia menjulurkan tangannya, "Lacus Clyne."

Athrun menyambut uluran tangan Lacus, "Hm, Athrun Zala."

Mereka berdua pun berbincang-bincang. Dan dalam perbincangan mereka ada menyinggung sedikit tentang Kira. Kenapa Lacus bisa jadian dengan Kira, dan apa alasan mereka bisa putus. Yang ternyata karena orang tua Lacus menentang hubungan mereka. Padahal mereka masih saling mencintai.

"Jika, kau mencintainya. Mengapa tak kau lanjutkan saja hubunganmu?"

Lacus menggeleng, "Aku tak bisa. Aku memang mencintainya, tapi aku tak ingin menyakitinya lagi karena sikap orangtuaku padanya."

Athrun menatap ke arah Lacus ingin memberikan nasihat padanya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia terkejut karena matanya tak sengaja melihat gadis berambut blond yang duduk di ujung bangku halte tersebut menatap hujan sembari menangis.

"A-aa, kau..."

"Ada apa, Athrun?" Lacus melihat raut wajah Athrun yang berubah.

Athrun lalu tersadar dari tatapannya lalu beralih pada Lacus yang saat ini menatapnya, "Tak apa. Aku tak apa, Lacus," ucapnya yang lalu melihat ke arah hujan yang sampai saat ini masih setia membasahi bumi.

Tatapannya juga melunak, melihat gadis blond itu menangis membuat hatinya menjadi sedikit teriris. Apa karena ia merasa iba?

_'Mengapa kau menangis?'_

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

Dengan cepat Athrun berlari menuju halte bis, dan duduk di bangkunya. Ia menggosok-gosokkan rambutnya yang sempat basah terkena air hujan. Akhir-akhir ini hujan seringkali turun.

Ia lalu melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 05.00 sore. Hh, untung saja perlombaan lari jarak jauh yang diikuti Kira sudah usai. Jika belum, mungkin ia akan kehujanan di stadion tempat di selenggarakannya perlombaan. Hh, Kira memang sedikit aneh. Entah sudah berapa perlombaan cabang atletik yang ia ikuti. Ia serasa benar-benar multitalenta di bidang olahraga, tidak seperti Athrun yang hanya menguasai karate.

"Kau lagi-lagi terlihat murung."

Athrun menoleh ke arah kanannya. Lagi-lagi gadis blonde itu ada di sana dan mulai berbicara sendiri. Aneh, tapi kali ini Athrun menghampirinya.

"Kau senang sekali berbicara seorang diri," ucap Athrun yang duduk tepat di sebelah gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya memandang Athrun sejenak lalu kembali fokus lagi menatap hujan.

Athrun mendesah pelan, lalu menjulurkan tangannya, "Athrun Zala."

Tapi gadis itu tak menyambut uluran tangannya, menatapnya bahkan tidak. Athrun sedikit salah tingkah karena di cuekin oleh seorang gadis. Ingin ia beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun,

"Aku berbicara pada hujan."

Athrun menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan tetap duduk di sebelahnya. Sepertinya gadis ini mulai berbicara padanya.

"Hujan?" tanya Athrun bingung.

"Hm, mereka temanku," ucap gadis itu yang masih fokus menatap hujan.

"Hee? Tapi kau hanya terlihat berbicara seorang diri."

Gadis itu menggeleng dan menatap Athrun, "Tidak, aku berbicara pada hujan."

Terperangkap... Athrun merasa dirinya terperangkap setelah gadis itu menatapnya. Tatapan matanya yang lembut, dan warna bola matanya yang indah. Membuat Athrun terperangkap akan pesonanya. Gadis ini...

"Cantik," Athrun memerah begitu selesai mengucapkannya.

Athrun juga memalingkan wajahnya, karena malu. Sungguh kemana hilangnya akal pikiran seorang Athrun Zala? Tidak biasanya ia berucap seperti itu pada gadis, apalagi pada gadis yang tidak ia ketahui namanya.

"Terima kasih..."

Athrun kembali menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Kini gadis itu tersenyum simpul kepadanya. Membuat Athrun akhirnya membalas senyuman gadis itu. Gadis ini juga bisa tersenyum ternyata.

"Aku Athrun, kau?" tanya Athrun yang menatap hujan.

Gadis itu juga ikut menatap hujan, ia tersenyum tipis, "Cagalli. Namaku Cagalli."

Athrun lalu tersenyum tanpa menatap Cagalli yang berada di sampingnya.

"Nama yang indah."

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

Athrun yang awalnya membenci hujan kini mulai menyukainya. Ia menyukai setiap tetes yang turun dari langit. Bahkan tak heran jika setiap hari ia menunggu, berharap hujan akan turun. Karena, jika hujan turun. Pastilah _dia_ akan berada di sana. Duduk tenang lalu bergumam sendiri. Itulah yang diinginkan Athrun. Ingin bertemu dengan _dia, _seorang gadis yang telah mencuri perhatiannya untuk selalu berada di sisinya. Dan _dialah _gadis yang pertama kali membuat Athrun terperangkap jauh di atas pesona indah matanya.

Dialah, Cagalli si gadis hujan...

Hari ini, untuk kesekian kalinya Athrun pergi menuju halte bis. Tempat dimana ia sering bertemu dengan Cagalli. Ia rela berlari di bawah guyuran hujan hanya untuk bertemu dengan Cagalli.

Athrun sampai di halte, dan senyumnya pun terkembang. Ia melihat Cagalli yang sudah duduk di ujung kanan bangku halte. Tempat yang biasa ia duduki. Dan hari ini Cagalli masih terlihat sama, masih memakai pakaian yang ia kenakan sama seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Athrun duduk di dekatnya, "Sudah dari tadi berada di sini?"

Cagalli menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum menatap Athrun. Athrun membalas senyumannya.

"Berbicara pada hujan lagi?" tanyanya

"Hm, aku senang, sudah satu minggu lebih hujan turun disini menemaniku."

"Aku juga senang, karena bisa selalu bertemu denganmu di tempat ini."

Cagalli tersenyum mendengarnya, ia lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Athrun, dan bersandar di bahunya. Mereka berdua sudah terlihat semakin dekat karena sering bertemu akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa kau tak kedinginan memakai baju itu?"

Cagalli menggeleng...

"Dan, kau juga selalu memakai baju itu."

"Ini baju kesukaanku. Hadiah dari ayahku saat aku berulang tahun," ucapnya yang lalu tersenyum.

Athrun tersenyum dan memandang langit yang saat ini masih hujan. Ia membiarkan Cagalli untuk bersandar padanya. Berada di dekat Cagalli membuatnya begitu nyaman. Wangi Cagalli juga tercium olehnya, wangi bunga sakura. Athrun ingin berbicara pada Cagalli, ia menatap Cagalli, namun terdiam.

Karena kini wajah mereka saling tatap hanya dengan jarak yang tipis. Rupanya Cagalli juga menoleh ke arah Athrun. Membuat mata mereka bertemu. Seakan terhipnotis, Athrun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Cagalli, mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka berdua.

Athrun menciumnya...

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

Sore ini, saat hujan turun. Seperti biasa Athrun pergi menuju halte bis. Ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat menuju halte bis yang memang selalu sepi itu. Tak sabar, ia begitu tak sabar ingin berjumpa dengan Cagalli. Karena sudah dua hari hujan tidak turun, jadi sudah dua hari pula ia tak bertemu dengan Cagalli. Wajahnya sempat memerah karena ia teringat lagi kejadian hari itu. Kejadian dimana ia pertama kalinya mencium seorang gadis. Dan gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

Begitu sampai di halte bis, Athrun segera menaruh sepedanya. Ia ingin melihat wajah Cagalli yang tersenyum. Tapi begitu ia berteduh di bawah halte. Ia sedikit terkejut, melihat Cagalli sudah duduk di tempat yang seperti biasa. Namun, Cagalli saat itu menangis. Membuatnya dengan segera menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau menangis?" tanyanya, namun Cagalli hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum menatap Athrun, meski matanya masih saja mengeluarkan air mata.

Athrun menghapus air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya, "Hei, ayo katakan padaku, Cagalli."

Cagalli memandang pohon sakura yang ada di seberangnya. Athrun juga mengikuti arah pandang Cagalli.

"Daun terakhir pohon sakura itu akan jatuh sebentar lagi. Dan akhirnya pohon itu akan mati, dan tak akan berbunga lagi."

Athrun terkekeh, "Kau menangisi pohon yang akan mati? Pohon itu memang sudah tua, Cagalli."

"Tapi aku menyukai pohon itu. Itu pohon kenangan, karena pohon itu aku selalu di sini."

"Jadi kau kemari bukan karena hujan?"

Cagalli menggeleng, "Tidak, alasanku di sini karena pohon itu."

"Lalu, hujannya?"

"Ya, aku juga berada di sini karena hujan. Hujan adalah temanku yang selalu menemaniku. Meski aku tetap terfokus pada pohon itu."

"Lalu siapa sebenarnya yang kau ajak bicara selama ini?" Athrun tertawa pelan.

"Hujan, tapi pohon itulah yang juga membuatku untuk terus berada di sini."

Cagalli lalu menatap lekat Athrun, dan ia memegang tangan Athrun.

"Apa aku bisa minta tolong padamu?"

Athrun mengangguk. Cagalli pun memberikannya sebuah kalung dengan bandul berwarna merah.

"Tolong berikan ini pada ayahku. Dan katakan padanya jika aku baik-baik saja." air mata Cagalli mulai menumpuk.

"Kenapa tak kau berikan sendiri?"

"Aku tak bisa, karena jika ia melihatku. Ia pasti akan sedih, aku sudah mengecewakannya."

Konflik antara ayah dan anak. Pasti itu yang membuat Cagalli tak ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya. Athrun membelai lembut kepalanya.

"Jadi, apa selama ini kau tak pulang kerumah?"

Cagalli menggeleng. Dan hal itu membuat Athrun menjadi iba, sebenarnya masalah apa yang terjadi sampai ia tak berani pulang. Athrun lalu memeluknya erat.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan ini pada ayahmu. Kau hanya perlu memberitahuku di mana rumahmu."

Cagalli membalas pelukan Athrun dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih..."

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

Minggu pagi, Athrun bangun dari tidurnya. Bersiap-siap untuk pergi menuju ke rumah Cagalli. Sesuai janjinya, ia akan memberikan kalung Cagalli pada ayahnya.

_"Besok, setelah kau memberikannya pada ayahku. Temui aku di halte ini."_

_"Meskipun hujan tidak turun? Karena ramalan cuaca mengatakan tidak akan ada hujan di hari minggu."_

_Cagalli tersenyum sembari memegang lembut pipi Athrun, "Tak apa. Datanglah, aku menunggumu."_

Setelah selesai bersiap, Athrun segera pergi menuju ke rumah Cagalli.

Dan sesampainya di sana. Athrun segera mengetuk pintu rumah yang ukurannya sangat besar itu, dua kali lebih besar dibanding rumahnya. Lalu, keluarlah seorang pria tua, sepertinya pria ini ayahnya Cagalli.

"Apa anda ayah Cagalli?"

Mendengar nama anaknya disebut, membuat pria itu membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini pada anda, dan berkata jika ia saat ini baik-baik saja. Aku minta maaf, aku tak tahu masalah apa yang anda dan Cagalli hadapi, tapi sungguh, Cagalli saat ini tak bisa menemui anda. Ia tak ingin membuat anda menjadi sedih. Jadi dia menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini pada anda," ucap Athrun seraya menyerahkan kalung itu pada ayah Cagalli.

Menerima kalung itu, membuat ayah Cagalli, Uzumi Nara Athha pun membawa kalung itu dalam pelukannya dan menangis.

"Anakku... Cagalli anakku. Ayah menyayangimu, nak."

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

Athrun menuju halte secepatnya setelah ia mengantarkan kalung Cagalli pada ayahnya. Sempat terbesit dalam benak Athrun. Ayah Cagalli pasti menyesal karena telah membuat Cagalli pergi dari rumahnya. Athrun lalu menuju halte secepatnya untuk bertemu Cagalli.

Sesampainya di halte, Athrun tak melihat sosok Cagalli. Melainkan ia melihat Lacus yang duduk di halte itu sambil menangis. Ia menghampirinya.

"Apa kau menangis karena Kira?" Athrun duduk di sebelahnya.

Lacus tak menjawab, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua lalu berdiam-diaman, sampai satu jam sudah berlalu. Athrun mulai gelisah dengan keadaan seperti ini, apalagi dengan Lacus yang sedari tadi terus saja menangis.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Lacus?" Athrun mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku... Menunggu seseorang."

"Kira?"

Lacus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hh, aku juga menunggu seseorang, tapi ia belum datang dari tadi. Apa dia sakit ya?" Athrun bergumam.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau tunggu, Athrun?"

"Aku menunggu Cagalli."

Spontan Lacus menatap Athrun. Air matanya yang sempat terhenti kembali keluar. Membuat Athrun bingung. Ingin ia bertanya, namun dari kejauhan ia melihat dua orang pria dengan memakai jas hitam sedang membawa sebuket bunga sakura. Salah satu dari orang itu adalah ayah Cagalli, ia bersama dengan seorang pria muda berambut hitam dengan mata merahnya yang seperti batu ruby.

"Apa, maksudnya ini?"

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

Kini Athrun berdiri terdiam sembari menatap makam yang berada di hadapannya kini. Ia bingung, kenapa bisa seperti ini? Bahkan lidahnya kelu setelah menatap makam di hadapannya yang bertuliskan, nama seseorang yang baru saja ia temui beberapa minggu ini.

**Cagalli Yula Athha**

**18 Mei 1995 - 25 Januari 2012**

"Kudengar, Cagalli yang menyuruhmu untuk memberikan kalung kesayangannya pada paman Uzumi."

Athrun mengangguk pelan. Ia masih fokus pada makam yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berucap apa. Tapi, terima kasih karena telah membawa kalung itu pada paman Uzumi. Beliau akhirnya bisa merelakan sepenuhnya kepergian Cagalli." Shinn mendekat ke arah makam Cagalli, membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Air mata Shinn juga mengalir membasahi pipinya disaat ia menyentuh makam Cagalli. Calon istrinya yang sudah bertunangan dengannya, meski ia tahu jika Cagalli tidak pernah mencintainya sedikitpun. Shinn lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke makam Cagalli. Dan berbisik... Setelah itu, ia pergi meninggalkan makam Cagalli.

Sedangkan Athrun masih terdiam di hadapan makam Cagalli, tanpa berucap sepatah katapun. Ia terlalu shock dengan kejadian yang di alaminya.

_"Paman..." Lacus segera berlari menghampiri ayah Cagalli, Uzumi, yang sudah berdiri di depan pohon sakura bersama dengan seorang pria._

_Terlihat Uzumi memeluk Lacus, lalu kembali pada pohon sakura yang daunnya sebentar lagi akan hilang terbawa angin sepenuhnya._

_Athrun lalu menghampiri mereka setelah ia melihat Lacus memanggilnya._

_"Kau?" Uzumi sempat kaget melihat Athrun. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lembut ke arahnya._

_"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu." Uzumi lalu memberikan kotak kecil yang ia pegang sedari tadi pada Athrun._

_Athrun awalnya bingung, tapi kebingungannya itu musnah dan tergantikan dengan kesedihan begitu ia mendengar kisah dari Uzumi._

_Kisah mengenai Cagalli yang selama ini ia temui di halte bis saat hujan._

Athrun mengepal tangannya dengan kuat, air matanya mulai muncul, "Kenapa bisa seperti ini, Cagalli?"

_Athrun shock bukan main, saat mendengar kisah mengenai Cagalli dari Uzumi. Ia bahkan tak bisa berkomentar apapun._

_Ternyata, Cagalli yang ia temui di halte bis, sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Cagalli meninggal akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya tepat di depan pohon sakura dan halte bis itu, saat hujan. Uzumi yang shock dengan kejadian itu pun tak merelakan kepergian Cagalli. Dan rasa itulah, yang membuat Cagalli tak bisa pergi meninggalkan dunia dengan tenang._

_Selama setahun ia menunggu di halte itu saat hujan. Menunggu seseorang yang bisa melihat dan menolongnya untuk meyakinkan ayahnya jika ia baik-baik saja._

_Hingga ia bertemu dengan Athrun..._

Athrun membuka kotak pemberian Uzumi padanya tadi, dan dilihatnya isi kotak itu. Air matanya pun akhirnya jatuh dengan sangat deras membasahi pipinya. Di dalam kotak itu, terdapat banyak sekali foto-foto dirinya dan juga diary kecil yang ditulis sendiri oleh Cagalli saat ia masih hidup.

_"Maaf, aku tak mengenalimu saat menyerahkan kalung ini. Aku tak ingat, tapi aku kembali teringat saat kau sudah pergi dan aku membuka kotak kecil yang ada di kamarnya." Uzumi kembali mengeluarkan air matanya._

_"Mungkin Cagalli memang menunggu kedatanganmu untuk membantunya memberitahuku, jika aku harus melepaskan kepergiannya. Kau bisa melihatnya karena, mungkin kalian memiliki ikatan."_

_Uzumi lalu memegang pundak Athrun._

_"Terima kasih, karena telah membuatnya bisa pergi dengan tenang. Sebagai ayah aku merasa berdosa karena membuatnya harus bertahan di dunia ini selama satu tahun. Terima kasih..."_

Athrun lalu mengambil diary itu dari dalam kotak, dan dibacanya. Athrun menangis sembari membaca isi diary Cagalli. Di dalam diary itu, menceritakan tentang kehidupan Cagalli. Saat ia pertama kali masuk sekolah, memiliki seorang sahabat seperti Lacus, dan juga tentang kesedihannya saat ayahnya dengan terang-terangan mentunangkannya dengan salah satu anak sahabatnya, padahal Cagalli tidak ingin.

Di dalam diary itupun tertulis alasan Cagalli menolak untuk bertunangan dengan Shinn. Karena sudah lama Cagalli mencintai orang lain, hingga ia mencari tahu namanya, alamat rumahnya, sekolahnya, hingga kesukaannya. Cagalli benar-benar mencintai lelaki itu.

Dan air mata Athrun pun tak dapat berhenti menetes saat ia membaca lembar terakhir dari diary Cagalli. Yaitu lembar terakhir yang ia tulis sebelum kematiannya.

_24 Januari 2012_

_Diary..._

_Aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Karena aku akhirnya tahu, jika seseorang yang kusukai belum memiliki seorang pacar. Hh... Setiap malam aku memimpikannya, aku ingin bersamanya selalu. Kau tahu diary? Jika besok aku akan pergi menemuinya. Menyatakan cinta padanya. Mungkin aku akan berhasil, karena aku akan mengenakan gaun putih pemberian ayahku sewaktu aku ulang tahun._

_Itu bisa jadi jimat yang ampuh, hehe._

_Diary, mungkin dia tidak mengenalku, tapi aku mengenalnya. Dia seorang lelaki tampan. Aku pertama kali melihatnya pada saat kejuaraan karate 6 bulan yang lalu._

_Aku yang saat itu memakai seragam Minerva hanya bisa duduk dari bangku penonton. Melihatnya bertanding. Ternyata, dia atlet karate yang sangat hebat bagiku._

_Dan dari situlah aku jatuh cinta, dan berusaha untuk mencari tahu namanya. Meski aku tahu, jika aku sudah memiliki seorang tunangan._

_Tapi aku tetap mencintai lelaki yang aku temui itu._

_Hm, diary... Ini saja yang mau aku ceritakan. Doakan aku ya, semoga aku bisa menyatakan cintaku padanya..._

_Pada laki-laki impianku..._

_Athrun Zala..._

**END**

yang berminat, klik review ya XD

special untuk para readers dan reviewer fic panda :)

love you all. Maaf kalau ceritanya begini (karena ini panda buat pas lagi ngerjain laporan penelitian panda) -.-

boleh tanya kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti :)

fic refreshing, karena panda mumet sama tugas yg sangat numpuk #hajared#


End file.
